Cabin For A Week
by yodakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat
Summary: Korinna Anders is to attend her best friend, Jade Nguyen's wedding. After some convincing, Kori finds herself staying in a cabin for a week with Jade and her new husband's friends. It's here where she meets the best friends she could ever have and a man she can't help but fall in love with.
1. The Wedding

Heyyaaa. What's goin' on? Yeah.. still need to update my first story, I know. I am just kinda stuck .. so I have been stalling. I promise I will have another chapter up before summer ends though.

By the way, I am kinda.. horrid and lazy at describing surroundings.. so I want _YOU _to imagine your own little world where this is happening. I have mine, and I am happy with it. Now, you take the story and picture it has however you want it to look. That is how we are going to do this.

Do not forget, reviews are helpful!

*Two finger salute*

* * *

**CABIN FOR A WEEK: Chapter 1 - Wedding**

Kori growled as her fists continued pumping in front of her, slamming into the punching bag hanging in her face.

After about another 5 minutes, her punches slowed down to a complete stop. She pants and wipes at her sweaty forehead. She reached up to pull her hair out of her high pony tail, letting her luscious fire locks sway down past her waist. She reached down to grab her water bottle, taking a big gulp and set it back down.

She looked around the gym room to notice most of the men in the room stopped to watch her. She growled and they all turned their attention back to their earlier activities. Kori reached down and grabbed her gym bag. She looked at the mirrors in front of her and made a face.

Her flawless golden orange skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her black yoga shorts held tight as her long curvy legs slipped out through the sleeves. Her toned, flat stomach was out in plain view for she wore a purple and black sports bra. She ran a hand through her sweaty fringe and smirked.

She bent over and picked up her purple back pack. She reached in and grabbed her black jacket. She slipped it on and zipped it up all the way to her neck. She grabbed her water bottle and threw it in, slinging her zipped back pack over her shoulder, she left the room. She walked by the front office and stopped.

"Hey Fernando." She greeted.

A young teenager, about the age of 15, looked up from the front desk. He was tall and scrawny, he had short brown hair and large gorgeous brown eyes. He had straight white teeth and dimples.

"Hey Kori. Leaving already?" he smiled.

"Yeah. I have the wedding to attend to tomorrow. I do not want to be too worn out." she shrugged and flashed him a small smile.

"Alright. Don't be a stranger."

Kori gave him a two finger salute and made her way to the front doors. As she opened them, the crisp night winter breeze pressed against her body.

She shivered at the contact and smiled. She walked down to the sidewalk and made her way to the parking lot. She felt better each step with the breeze cooling down her hot and sweaty body.

She reached her red car and plopped in, throwing her backpack in the passenger seat. She started up the car and drove off, heading towards a fancy apartment complex.

Kori grabbed all her stuff and parked her car in front of her apartment. She trudged up the stairs leading to her 2 story apartment on the 2nd floor. She reached out her keys and unlocked the red door. She stepped in flipped on a light switch that was by the door. She closed the door and looked around.

Her small kitchen had papers scattered on the counters along with wrapping paper. A round glass table was holding up one large present and one small present. They were wrapped in purple with black ribbons. Kori walked into her living room, setting her bag on her leather sofa. She slipped off her running shoes and threw them by a sliding glass door that lead to a small patio that overlooked the city. She unzipped her jacket and laid it on low glass coffee table in front of the couch. She reached for the remote on it and pressed the on button. A large flat screen TV turned on, playing Princess Bride.

Kori sighed and stood up. _Missed the sunset tonight. That's a first.. __Better take a shower now._

She walked to the bathroom and began stripping. She stared into the mirror, at her naked 24-year-old form. Her waist curved drastically, leading to long golden legs. Her long hair covered her plump breasts and collar bones. She turned and looked at her back side. She looked down at her back dimples. She poked one and giggled.

She started up her cold shower and stepped in. She sighed loudly and leaned her head on the shower wall.

Tomorrow, one of her best friends were going to get married. Jade Nguyen, her friend since child hood, was marrying Roy Harper. They've been dating for almost 2 years and finally decided to tie the knot. Jade and Roy were the only people she knew at the wedding.

For showing their appreciation to their friends that showed up, they rented out a large log cabin for their friends for a week out at a nearby beach. They thought it would be nice for all of them to have some sort of reunion.

Jade and Roy insisted that Kori should go. Roy and Jade told their friends all bout Kori, and they were dying to meet her. Kori heard much about them, but was still hesitant. Spending a week with strangers in a cabin wasn't something she was too thrilled about.

Kori stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy purple towel. She walked into the master bedroom and laid on her dark purple sheets. She reached out to her nightstand and turned the clock on it.

10:39 p.m.

Kori set an alarm for 6:15 a.m. and closed her eyes, snuggling further into her towel.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Kori brought up her fist and smashed it on her alarm clock, silencing it. She picked up her head and looked at her clock, realizing that she broke it.

She groaned in frustration and sat up. She yawned and stretched, her towel falling off her shoulders. She reached back for her nightstand and grabbed her SAMSUNG Galaxy. She scrolled through her contacts until she came across Jade's name. She clicked call and waited patiently as it began to ring.

It rang once before Jade answered.

"_Hello?_" Jade's voice answered nervously.

Kori laughed. "Wedding jitters? How long have you been awake?"

"_About 20 minutes. I'm amazed I got to sleep at all. When will you be on your way?_"_  
_

"Well since all I have to do is pack-"

"_Pack? You still haven't packed? Korinna Anders, shame on you!_" Jade joked.

"Well I was not sure what to pack.."

"_Beach stuff, duh._"_  
_

Kori scoffed. "I have most of my stuff packed, I just need to decide on which bathing suit. Emerald bikini or purple?"_  
_

"_Both of course._"

"Alright. Why did you have to get married so far away from where I live? And why must I be so early?" she pouted.

"_Because. Deal with it. Plus your my maid of honor, Star. So suck it up._"

"I wish I could have came over last night."

"_I know, me too. But hey, you'll be here in... 3 hours if you leave now, so go go go!_"

There was a beep. Kori looked at her phone and saw that Jade hung up. With a sigh, Kori packed the rest of her bag. She put on a plain coral strapless dress and black flats. She checked around her house to make sure everything was turned off.

She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. She gave one last look at everything and headed out the door, locking it.

She walked to her car and put her suit case in. She laid back down on her seat and flipped on the radio.  
She smiled and began to back up...

* * *

"Jade!" Kori called as she saw the familiar black haired girl step outside the small church.

Jade turned around and made eye contact with Kori. She smiled and they both started walking towards each other.

"Kori!" she exclaimed as Jade pulled her into a large hug.

"Are you not suppose to be inside? Getting ready?"

Jade pulled back. "Yeah.." she blushed. "But I was looking for you. The bridesmaids are already inside. We bought breakfast, might wanna come in while it's still hot."

Kori rustled up Jade's hair. "Chesire." and they both walked into the church.

Jade lead Kori into a large room, where 5 girls sat chatting.

"Girls," the girls turned to Jade and Kori. "This is Kori, Kori, girls." Kori gave a small wave.

An African american girl stood up and walked over to Kori.

"Names Karen Beecher, but you can call me Bee."

"Nice to meet you, Bee." Kori smiled.

Two girls with pink hair walked up. One girl had her pink hair in low pig tails with pink cat like eyes. The other girl was shorter and her pink hair was let loose and stopped at her shoulders.

"I'm Jennifer." The girl with pig tails rested her hand on her hip and smiled. "Everyone calls me Jinx."

The other girl smiled widely. "I'm Kole."

"Kole, Jinx, it is glorious to meet you!" Kori smiled and held her hands to her chest.

A girl with red and black hair walked over to Kori.

"Ello love, names Argent!" Argent held out her hand. Kori shook it and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Argent."

A girl with purple hair walked over and gave a brief smile. "Rachel. Everyone likes to call me Raven. Don't call me Rae." Kori nodded and smiled.

"Since we are sharing our nicknames, I should inform you that most call me Star."

"Star, huh? I like it!" Bee giggled.

After about an hour and a half, the girls had all their makeup done and were starting on Jade.

"So we're all gonna be stuffed up in a cabin for a week? Good thing we get along." Jinx smirked.

During the time Kori was there, her and the girls really clicked. They all knew that they were going to become really close with each other.

"There's only 6 rooms, so some of you guys have to bunk. Forgot to mention that." Jade added timidly.

"I don't mind. I think we all get along perfectly." Kole smiled.

"Yes, I agree with friend Kole. I am most excited to spend our time together." Kori clapped.

"Why do I have a feeling you're all going to end up bunking with the guys?" Jade looked around to all the girls blushing, except Kori.

"Wait... that means.." All the girls exchanged looks.

"Please someone tell me Dick isn't going to the cabins." Bee pleaded.

"He is." Jinx sighed. "Wally confirmed it last night."

"Who is Dick?" Kori tilted her head. "Roy and Jade have not mentioned him before in our conversations of their friends."

"There's a reason too." Raven snorted.

"Dick is.. well he's a dick." Jinx commented while the girls giggled.

"Big playboy, but he treats us all like his own sisters. He can be a real ass though. Bad temper." Argent remarked.

"I think he needs anger management classes." Kole said quietly.

"More like he needs a girl to keep him in line." Bee rolled her eyes. "He's so.. selfish.. self absorbed.. cold.. spoiled, obsessive, jealous, insensitive.."

"He needs a girl that will draw him out of that. Teach him to relax a bit in life. Someone who's selfless, caring, care-free, loving... someone like-" Jinx began but was cut off by Jade.

"Someone like Kori."

"Yes! Someone exactly like Kori.. someone.. exactly.." all the girls turned to Kori.

Kori raised an eyebrow while the girls exchanged glances.

"You know he use to have a girl that kept him in line..." Rachel said sadly.

"I've never felt so bad for someone in my life." Argent muttered.

"What happened?" Kori asked curiously.

"There was this girl, named Barbara. But we all called her Babs. She's one of Roy's cousins. Anyways, Roy and Dick are really good friends, and Roy introduced Babs and Dick to each other. Dick fell head over heels for her and we all grew close to her. Dick and Babs dated for a good 4 years... and.. well.. he thought it was about time to tie the knot..." Bee sighed. "We were all really excited. We were at this get together the day he was going to propose. Sometime during the summer, it was nearing sunset and we were all cheering him on... so he went to go find Babs. When he went off, we went to go find Xaiver, his best friend. We were all searching.. until Dick came back.

"I have never seen him so upset. It was really stomach turning to just look at him. He didn't even tell us what happened, he just left. Gar, Vic, and Wally all went out to get him. While they were gone, Babs and Xaiver came out. Turns out, those two were doing it and Dick walked in. They had no idea that he had seen, so naturally they started looking for him. Gar and Vic came back, but they were _pissed _beyond belief. They started screaming at Xaiver and Babs. Babs broke down crying and Xaiver started laughing. The asshole was _laughing_!" Bee muttered a couple cuss words. "Apparently they had been having an affair for more than 2 years. Dick didn't talk to us for weeks, and when he finally did.. he wasn't the same. This was about 6 years ago. He's back to the way he use to be.. just.. more.. cold. All playboy and snobby. He hates that woman and Xaiver with a passion though. Don't blame him. Haven't seen or talked to either of them in years. But..." Bee looked at Jade.

Jade sighed. "Babs is going to be here. Roy and Babs are pretty close.. Err.. were. Ever since that break up him and Babs kinda .. broke off. No doubt she's going to try everything to get him back tonight."

"Well let's all thank Jade and Roy that they didn't invite Babs to the cabin." Rachel growled.

"That would be beyond terrible. Good thing we only have to put up with her one night then everything will go back to normal." Jinx shivered.

Kori frowned. "That story was.. most upsetting. I do not think I like this 'Babs' or Xaiver at all. She is a bitch, yes?"

Kole giggled. "Yeah she is, but Kori.. looks like you might end up sharing a room with Dick." Argent and Jinx giggled.

"I do not mind. He better not try the pulling of anything. I am not looking for a one night stand or anything in that matter."

"Looking for a long, committed relationship I presume?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh, this girl hasn't dated or had a one night stand in a year. I don't know how she can last that long without sex." Jade groaned. Kori blushed bright red while the girls giggled.

"I just have not find the right person yet. I am willing to wait no matter how long." Kori crossed her arm and humphed. "I do not wish to do the diddling and daddling any longer."

"What happened to the last guy?" Kole asked.

Kori blushed crimson red while Jade giggled and answered. "One night stand."

"Before him?"

"One night stand."

"What about before him?"

"One night stand again."

"Well damn, Kori! You seemed like quiet the slut!" Bee exclaimed.

Kori grinned timidly. "I may or may not ave been what you call a player."

"Really? You? It's hard to imagine an innocent face like that stringing along hearts." Jinx's eyes widened. Kori shrugged.

"I do not wish to do the playing anymore. It has bored me. I yearn for a real relationship now. Someone to call mine and for someone to call me his. It has been more difficult than I imagine." Kori slouched her shoulders.

"I imagine that you would have found someone by now. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!" Bee gasped.

"She's sexier than hell. I don't get it either.." Jinx tapped her chin.

"And completely selfless." Kole chimed.

"And trusting." Jade smiled.

"Nicest person I've ever met." Raven commented quietly.

Kori grew red and silently gave her thanks.

"But, she has her evil moments. When I say evil, I mean _evil._" Jade shivered.

Kori giggled innocently.

"More evil than Raven?" Argent raised an eyebrow, Jade nodded.

Argent gasped. "I don't even think I wanna know! But now, love," Argent said, picking up Jade's hair. "We'll begin on your hair."

Bee leaned over to Jinx and whispered quietly so only she would hear. "And now, we'll begin to play match maker."

* * *

It was nearing sunset and the wedding was on in 8 minutes. Kori stood behind the doors to ceremony with the rest of the girls while Jade and her father we're preparing.

Kori was dressed in a lace midnight blue strapless dress that frilled out in the front on her breasts that ended mid thigh with black strappy high heels. Her fire red hair was set in loose curls that flowed down her back. Pearls and dark blue flowers intertwined in her hair. She had a shimmery silver eye shadow coated on her eyes with mascara. There was a small silver chain wrapped around her right wrist.

The rest of the bridesmaid wore the same dress as Kori, just a lighter shade of blue with the same set of shoes. All their hair was curled lightly and twisted with flowers and pearls. Each of them had shimmery silver makeup and a silver chain wrapped around their right wrist.

"Alright, now they're pushing it. Aren't the guys suppose to be out here already? They should be here ready to walk us!" Bee growled.

"I know! But let's just get ready for when they're here. Kori, you're in front of the line. Jinx you're behind her, now Bee, then me, Raven and Argent" Kole ordered the girls. "So we'll have Kori and Dick, Jinx and Wally, Bee and Vic, Jericho and I, Raven and Gar then finally Argent and Garth."

Each girl did as Kole said and put themselves in line.

"Perhaps I should go and find them? I wish for everything to be perfect for Jade and their attendance is not helping." Kori said nervously.

Kole walked up and grabbed Kori's arm and began to escort her out of the room. "We'll go see if we can find them! We'll be back in two, with or without them." and with that, they left.

The next two minutes the girls scavenged everywhere for them, but came up with nothing in the end. The girls sighed in defeat and made there way back.

"I do wish that the guys are there. I do not want to keep Jade waiting." Kori's shoulders slumped down. Kole rested her hand on her shoulder as they walked back into the room.

There in a huddle group stood all the guys, laughing. Kole let out a loud sigh of relief then scowled.

"We searched everywhere for you! Why were you late?" Kole crossed her arms as the guys turned to her attention.

Kori giggled and tugged at Kole's arm. "It matters not, friend Kole. They are here now. We must make with the haste so we are not late." Kole smiled up at Kori and nodded.

Then, a guy with dark eyes, almost black, with black her slicked back walked up.

"Sorry Kole, we couldn't find Gar's tie."

"And it's not my fault!" A man with sandy blonde hair and green Forrest eyes shouted out.

The man ignored him and turned his eyes to Kori. "You must be Kori!" he said with a smile. "We've heard a lot about you. Allow me to introduce myself and the others. I'm Garth."

"Greetings!" Kori beamed.

Garth smiled and pointed to the man with the sandy blonde hair. "That's Gar. Then there's Vic-" Garth pointed to a tall African american man. "That's Vic," his finger trailed to a man with blonde hair. "That's Jericho," his finger pointed to a man with red hair and sky blue eyes. "That's Wally, and last-" Garth pointed at the most attractive man Kori has ever seen.

His ebony locks were left messy, untouched and his toned body stood out underneath his suit and tie. His beautiful, piercing blue eyes held sadness and emptiness as they met Kori's. Kori couldn't help feel like he was very familiar. She felt something warm and fuzzy click inside of her as they stood there, gaping at each other. She felt as tough she was in a trance, and couldn't break from his eyes.

She was tore from his gaze as Bee yanked on her arm, pulling her towards the line.

"We can have proper introductions later! Now, best man and maid of honor up in the front. Now."

Kori nodded and walked towards the front of the line. Not even a second later, Dick was at her right side. He flashed her a lopsided smile and held out his arm. Kori smiled sweetly and took his arm.

"Okay, okay people!" A olive skin man with a goatee came running in. "Opening the doors in 30 seconds people, 30 seconds! Best man and maid of honor be ready to lead! Bridesmaid and grooms, get ready to follow. Everything must be perfect." He nodded and two butlers came running in, holding the doors.

Dick leaned over to Kori. "You look beautiful." his deep, raspy, yet soothing voice sent chills down Kori's spine.

She gave him a bright smile. "I thank you. You look dashing as well." a light blush formed on Dick's cheek and he nodded.

The doors opened up and they all began to walk in...

* * *

"Gosh, would you just look at that ass." Jinx commented. Everyone was attending to the dinner party where they were dancing, eating and chatting with one another. The girls decided to take a rest and sit down. They sat at a rounded table in the corner, watching as their dates huddled near the dance floor and chatted. Jade had joined them, but this time she was dressed in a plain, tight black dress that ended mid thigh.

"I think his ass is bigger than mine." Kole frowned.

"Is it normal for a 24-year-old man to have a perfect bubble-butt?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Kori shrugged and took a sip of her red wine.

"So.. you and Dick?" Bee crossed her ankles.

Kori rolled her eyes. "He has only said one thing to me this whole night. It was only a compliment, nothing more is going on. I have talked to the rest of the guys though. They all are very sweet, and funny. They give off a brotherly essence."

"The boys do take on a brotherly role. But yeah, he can't seem to take his eyes off you." Argent smirked and nodded to Dick. Kori looked up just in time to see him turning away with a small blush. Kori took another sip of her wine.

"I am not going to lie, that has to be the most gorgeous man I have ever seen." Kori muttered.

Jade giggled. "As much as we love our men, I think we all gotta admit that, that man is simply beautiful."

They all nodded and giggled in response.

"I hate to ruin the mood and all.. but.. anyone see Babs yet?" Jinx asked.

"I saw her sitting in the back earlier. I couldn't see what she was wearing, but she has her air all straightened out with a big red flower in it. That's my only observation." Argent took a sip of her martini.

"Wanna make a bet?" Kole smirked, reaching for her purse.

"What kind of bet?" Raven's eyes squinted at the girl.

"About Babs and Dick."

Raven raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"My bet," Jade waved 20$ in her face, "She's going to try and pull Dick off the dance floor in the next 2 hours and beg for him to go and talk with her so she can convince him to take her back."

"30$ says he doesn't go." Raven chimed.

"40$ says he does." Argent smirked.

"50$ says he ignores her pleas all together." Kole crossed her arms and smiled.

Jinx leaned on the table. "60$ says she'll approach us tonight, and ask us to talk to him."

"70$ says she's gonna ask the guys to talk to him." Bee smiled at Jinx, who stuck her tongue out in response.

Kori sat there in silence, smiling at the girls betting.

"Well, what about you Star?" Raven nodded at her.

"Oh, I do not feel comfortable in taking bets against people."

"Suit yourself." Rachel shrugged and took a gulp of her vodka.

"I want to get drunk tonight." Argent declared.

"So drunk, we won't remember a thing." Bee grinned and nudged Rachel.

"That's not fair," Jade whined, "I can't get drunk. I'll forget everything that happens tonight. Plus you will too, this is suppose to be memorable!"

"It is okay, Jade," Kori reached into her purse and pulled out a small purple digital camera. "I have brought a camera so we may share these memories forever. These will be the pictures the hired photographers cannot take."

"Oh, hey! Me too!" Bee pulled out a small yellow digital camera.

"What a coincidence.." Kole pulled out a small pink digital camera.

"Anyone else?" Argent asked, but everyone else shook their heads no. "Well, alright loves. Now we just let the pieces fall into place.."

140 pictures later, the girls were all laughing and dancing to 'All I Ever Wanted' by Bass Hunter. The main lights were off and colorful rave lights flashed on instead.

Kori laughed and took a shot of Kole and Argent grinding. With another laugh, she tossed her camera to Raven. Raven grabbed it, and took a picture of herself with Jade. Kori's hips swayed to the beat as she scooted closer to Raven.

Kori rubbed up against Raven with a laugh.

"Hey Raven, the first hour is completed, are you concerned?" Kori called over the loud music. Raven shook her head no and danced closer to Kori.

A sudden flash went off, and Kori turned to see a grinning Jade, who took a picture of Kori and Raven.

"I wonder where all the guys are!" Bee danced over to Kori.

"Probably watching us!" Jinx called.

"Pervs!" Jade laughed.

"Can we get drunk yet?" Kole yelled. Jade shook her head.

"Well, unless you want to make complete fools out of yourselves when saying your speeches, go ahead!" she yelled back. Kole turned a slight shade of pink and shook her head.

"I am going to go back, my throat is very dry!" Kori yelled. All the girls nodded while Jade trailed behind her.  
The two girls made it back to their table and sat down. Kori grabbed her water glass and gulped it down.

"I have forgotten how dancing makes me so thirsty." Kori set down her now empty glass. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? A year? Without sex _or _dancing? I know how much you love both! You're torturing yourself Kori!" Jade wailed. Kori giggled and shook her head.

"I have changed my ways. But I must admit, doing the dirty dancing after such a long time was most enjoyable." she sighed happily. "Why are you not with Roy? Is this not your night together?"

"We'll be with each other all week. I'll have him all to myself, so I've let him free for now."

"I do wish you would join us to the cabin tonight."

"I know, it would be fun. But I have some certain plans tonight," Jade gave Kori a wink, who giggled in response. "I'll see you at the end of the week though, me and Roy will come back and we're gonna have a giant BBQ. Then we'll all go back to Jump City."

"They all live in Jump City as well?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention. Sorry for not introducing you earlier, they've all been busy lately... they all decided joining college at age 20 together was necessary. I personally would like to join sooner, get it all over with."

Kori nodded. "I understand. I have been busy as well, with all the modeling for the European magazines and teaching the A.M. pre school... those little kids can be quiet the hassle. But I love them all.. It saddens me to see them go each year."

"Considering having kids?"

Kori's face automatically brightened. "Oh, yes! Of course!" she brought her hands to her chest, "I have always wanted a little girl.. then later bring her two little brothers, and they all would protect each other."

Jade's eyebrows shot up. "How strange..."

Kori frowned. "What is strange?"

Jade shook her head. "No no no no, not your idea of kids.. it's just that.. Dick said the _exact_ same thing a couple months ago. I over heard him and Ryan talking in the kitchen.. said something like 'One of these days, I actually want to settle down' then a 'Have a little girl and bring her two little brothers. A perfect family'. It honestly shocked me. Dick would never be one known to say that. But you can't tell anyone! They don't know that I overheard them speaking.."

Kori nodded quickly. "I promise. My lips are in a tight seal."

Jade and Kori sipped on wine and water for the next 5 minutes, in a comfortable silence.

Then, Roy and Dick appeared. Roy walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek and sat on her chair, pulling her on to his lap. Dick sat down next to Kori.

"It seems like only yesterday you two met at that bar." Kori teased.

"Ah, yes. How romantic was that?" Roy grinned down at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Those were good times.." Kori leaned on to her chair, deep in thought.

"Back when you were the biggest player ever." Jade teased Kori. Kori blushed red and scowled.

"You do the shutting up! You were no better, Jade Harper!" Jade blushed at her new last name.

"But I sure was worse compared to you." Jade smirked.

Kori huffed and folded her arms against her chest and pouted. "If you were not sitting on Roy's lap, I would be sitting on you by now."

Roy lifted his palms in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't let me intrude this girl-on-girl action, I'll just go sit by Dick-"

Jade glared at him. "Disgusting."

Kori pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are such a pervert, Roy Harper."

Roy wriggled his eyebrows. "You wouldn't want me any other way." Kori slapped his arm while he laughed.

"So, how long has everyone known each other?" Dick finally piped up, looking at Kori.

"Jade and I have known each other since we were at age 3. I have known Roy for 2 years, the same amount of time as Jade. What about you?"

"Well.." he ran his hand through his ebony locks, "I've known Roy since high school and I've known Jade for 2 years... how come we've never met before?" he frowned.

"I am not entirely sure. I have been very busy with work for the past few months though.. more than usual.." Kori sighed. Dick scooted his chair closer to her.

"What do you do?" he sounded truly interested.

"I have been working A.M pre school for the past 2 years. We are having issues with teachers lately and I have been asked to take over the P.M shifts occasionally. I also have modeling-"

"Modeling?" Dick's eye brows furrowed in thought.

"Yes, I model in Jump City but my pictures are used in a different country."

"European magazines."

"What?"

"I said European magazines. That's why you seemed so familiar.." he rubbed his chin. "I do a lot of traveling, been to Europe a lot these past couple years. I've seen much of your work. I enjoy it. You go by the name Inna Uners in Europe, correct?"

Kori nodded slowly as her eyebrows raised. "Yes, I go by the name Inna Uners in Europe. That is my title. You are actually the first person in America to actually identify me as Inna. But I am very glad someone enjoys my work!" Kori beamed happily while Dick chuckled.

"I cannot help but to say that you also look familiar as well." Kori tilted her head.

"I probably do."

Kori bit her lip and twirled her hair, thinking. After about a minute, Dick laughed.

"The names Richard Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne."

"Ah, yes! That is what it was! I understand why you look so familiar now." Kori smiled at him while Dick sighed sadly.

"What is wrong? Are you ill?" Kori grabbed his hand.

"No.. no.. I'm fine. It's nothing." Kori nodded slowly and pulled back her hand.

"I was going to say that Bruce Wayne is very intelligent man, his works are wonderous. I respect him." Kori smiled sweetly, Dick couldn't help but smile back.

"What is your favorite color?" Kori tilted her head at Dick.

Dick looked taken a back. "What?"

"I asked your favorite color. I am trying to make the small talk." Kori crossed her ankles.

"Oh.. well.. red. Yours?"

"Purple." she smiled. "Favorite movie?"

"The Avengers. Yours?"

"Princess Bride. Favorite song?"

"I'm Not Afraid by Eminem. You?"

"Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.." Kori tapped her chin with her index finger. "Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

Kori squealed. "Pizza is also my favorite.. but .." Kori grinned timidly. "I like it with a lot mustard. I also enjoy cotton candy."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to judge you... I also like cotton candy too." Dick smiled at her. "Where are you from? You have an accent.. I just.. can't tell what."

"Oh, I was not born in America. I was born in a different country called Tameran down in the Caribbean. It goes unknown by most. I have not been there since I was very little. Where were you born?"

"Believe it or not, I've heard of Tameran before. Traveling and all. But I was born in America..." he decided not to tell exactly where he was born. "I lived in Gotham most of my child hood but then moved to Jump City once I left high school. Now favorite chip?"

"Takis! Yours?"

"Pringles. High school?"

"Jump City High. Yours?"

"Gotham Academy. You know, this game is pretty entertaining." Dick flashed her a smile.

"Yes, I agree," Kori turned to realize Roy and Jade were no longer sitting at the table, "I did not realize that they left. I wonder where they have ventured off to.." Just then, Bee approached them.

"I'm so glad Jade and Roy decided to have a mini rave party. I would die of boredom if we were stuck with fancy dancing." Bee pulled out Kole's pink camera and looked between the two. "Hey Star, those were some nice moves you and Raven were pulling."

Kori blushed pink while Dick raised an eyebrow. Bee took Kole's camera and took a picture of the two.  
"Aww! This is adorable." Bee waved the camera in front of her face and winked. "Save me a dance, Kori?"

Kori giggled and nodded. "Have you danced with Victor yet?"

"Yeah, the guys are on the dance floor with the rest of the girls. Roy says they'll be pulling the cord on the dance party in about 15 minutes so we can give out our speeches, so I was sent out to search for you two."

"We never really figured out how we're going to get to the cabin." Dick rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well let's see.. Me, Kori, Kole, Jericho and Garth can ride in Kori's car. Raven, Argent, Jinx, Victor and Gar can ride in Victor's car. You and Wally can ride in Wally's car. Sound good?"

Dick thought it over for a moment before responding. "Yeah, seems right. You want me and Wally to pick up some drinks on our way back?"

Bee rolled her eyes. "Of course, me and the girls plan on getting completely wasted tonight, you guys can join if you want."

"That was our plan too. Roy says there's a years worth of food in there so we just need to pick up the drinks."

"Hmm.." Kori played with a pearl in her hair, "I have a request. I believe I am craving the birthday cake vodka."

"Of course, m'lady." Dick smiled at her, "Any requests Bee?"

Bee shook her head. "Just get lots of it. Now, come on!" Bee grabbed Kori and Dick's wrists and yanked them from their seats, dragging them to the dance party.

They mingled through the crowd until they met up with their friends. In the tight space they were in, everyone was dancing on each other.

Bee took a picture of Kole, who took a picture of Bee with Kori's camera. Cameras flashed and people laughed and danced.

Somehow in the middle of this, Kori ended dancing up on Dick.

Jinx grabbed her camera and swayed over to Argent.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves!" Jinx pointed to Kori, who was currently facing Dick and grinding up against him. Argent laughed and nodded.

Jinx snapped a couple pictures of the two and sighed. "We better start preparing for our speeches.."

* * *

"GET SOME!"

"I love you!"

"Woooooo!"

Cheers shouted as the guests showered the bride and groom with rice as they ran to their car that was wrapped up in white ribbons.

"Call me once you know where you are!"

"Break a leg!"

Roy and Jade made it to their car and slipped in. With a wave, they drove off, leaving the hooting crowd.

"Did Roy tell you where he's taking her?" Argent looked to the guys.

Gar grinned, "He's taking Jade to her favorite place in the world."

Kori gasped, "Tahiti? Truly?"

Victor laughed, "Oh yeah. I hope he can keep his mouth shut and not let it slip. Man, he couldn't even keep it a secret from us."

"Well, we should go back inside." Dick gestured to the door.

"You got it, boss!" Wally gave Dick a salute and dragged Jinx back into the church.  
The group clambered back into the church to gather their things.

"Well, Jade lost her bet." Raven observed once the guys left to go get some more wedding cake.

"I haven't seen Babs all night.. Huh." Jinx tugged on her desk.

Just then a woman in a tight, blood red dress approached. Her red hair was straightened and reached her mid-back, and her bangs were pulled back by a giant frilly red flower on her right side. Kori took note that she was beautiful and that all the girls froze at her arrival.

"Babs.." Raven greeted.

"Rachel." she gave a small smile, "I haven't seen you guys in almost 6 years. I've missed you."

"Yeah well, we didn't exactly leave on a good note." Jinx replied coldly. Babs nodded and her smile faltered a bit. Babs eyes scanned the girls until they landed on Kori. Babs face turned into a stone cold glare as she inspected Kori.

"And you are?"

"Kori Anders." Kori raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm. I saw you earlier. Barbara Gordon." Babs nodded at her and focused her view on Raven.

"Look, I know what I did was... terrible.. and I feel awful for it. I haven't seen or spoken to Xaiver in years and I've honestly changed. Look, if you guys could give me another chance and talk to Dick for me-" Babs began but was cut off by Kori.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

All the girls stood and looked at Kori in stunned silence. Bab's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with anger.

"Who are you to speak for them? Do you even _know_ Dick like _I_ do?" Babs glared at Kori and clenched her fists.

Kori snorted. "I do not _know_ Dick like _they _do." she gestured to the girls. "You have been absent from Dick's life for 6 years, as well as your 'friends'. Begging them to talk to Dick for you will do no good. It is a coward move, if you wish to show you have truly changed, you should talk to him yourself."

All the girls stared at her in shock. Bab's face glowed red.

"Why- you- who the hell do you think you are to tell me off like that! You're just another one of his play things he's going to throw away! You're no different! You're just a slut!" she screeched.

Kori let out a short laugh. "I will have you know that I am not with Dick. I do not plan to be involved with anyone who is not interested in a committed relationship." she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh, so what the hell was _that _on the dance floor?"

"It was just dancing. I do not see the problem."

"You slut! Stay away from him!"

"Barbara," Kori pinched the bridge of her nose, "You are creating a scene." A bunch of the guests, including Dick and the guys stopped to watch the feud.

Bab's face turned the color of her dress and she growled.

"This is your cousin's wedding, is it not? You should be celebrating for his and Jade's happiness. Calling me names when you do not even know who I am is extremely immature. I only tried to get you to back off because you were causing them discomfort," Kori waved to the girls, "I do not know if you realized that or not."

Bab's bared her teeth and clenched her fists tighter. "You- I- You know what..." she took in a deep breath and relaxed her hands. "I will go talk to him instead. Chatting with a slut isn't something I enjoy."

"You are going to hurt him and yourself by doing that. I think you should let it go Barbara, for everyone's sake."

Barbara closed her eyes and sighed angrily. She opened them again and turned her attention to the shocked girls.

"It was truly nice to see you girls again. I'm sorry our first meet up after 6 years ended like this. Hopefully next time we won't have.. this.. issue again. I'll be outside waiting for Dick." Bab's turned to Kori and gave her a sweetly sick smile, to try and make her snap.

"It was very nice to meet you, Kori Anders."

Kori's facial expression didn't change. "Barbara." she said sternly.

Barbara frowned, turned, and left.

Almost everyone in the room who was paying attention to the fight turned to stare at Kori in silence. Kori gave a small sheepish grin to the girls and slumped her shoulders to appear smaller.

After another moment of awkward silence, Argent spoke up.

"Kori... you.. you.. fucking... you goddamn bitch!" Argent squealed and embraced Kori into a bear hug. Argent giggled and Kori let out a big laugh.

Argent released Kori and laughed. She turned to everyone in the room. "Any of you lovelies get that on camera?"

"I did." Kole gave a big grin to the girls as she waved Bee's camera.

"Jade was right when she said you had an evil side and it was about time someone told Babs off." Raven laughed and set a hand on her shoulder.  
Just then, Gar and Wally came sprinting towards Kori.

Wally picked Kori up into a big hug and spun her around.

"THANK YOU!" Wally breathed. "You have no idea how long we wanted to do that! Goddammit I praise you!" Wally set own Kori and Gar slapped her on the back.

"Dude! Someone finally told that bitch to back off!"

Wally put an arm around Jinx's waist. "Oh, Jenny! Can we keep her? Oh please oh please oh please-"

Jinx slapped Wally in the back of the head, "Of course, you idiot." she grinned as Wally bent down to give her a kiss.

Most of the guys made their way over to the girls, except Dick, who slipped out to talk to Babs.

"Well, I don't think anyone bet on this happening.. except for Jericho." Garth slipped an arm around Argent and the other one in his pocket.

Jericho came up and signed something to Kole. Kole nodded and looked to Kori.

"They all placed bets like us.. but Jericho bet that you would try talking to Babs. Didn't really expect an all out feud." she laughed.

"Well little lady," Victor placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think we're all gonna get along just fine."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the party has arrived!" Wally stepped into the log cabin's kitchen holding different varieties of alcohol. "Boss is out getting the rest." Wally handed Kori 2 bottles of birthday cake vodka. "Said this was your request, he bought another one for you. His way of saying thanks. He isn't to good at feelings."

Kori grinned and grabbed the two bottles.

The group had drove 45 minutes back to the cabin and we're waiting for Dick and Wally to arrive. Everyone was still dressed in the same outfits, except the guys took off their jackets, ties, and undid the buttons of their shirts.

"I hope you plan on sharing that." Raven said to Kori in a monotone voice. Kori giggled and nodded.

Just then Dick came walking in holding random alcoholic beverages. He set them on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen.

...

...

"Okay, okay. Kori, truth or dare?" A drunk Gar asked.

The group was completely out of it. Shit faced. Completely wasted. They drunk _all _of the alcohol in the kitchen. They were all sitting in the large living that over looked the beach, drinking beers. They weren't entirely themselves. Actually, they weren't even all there.

Gar was sitting on the large comfy couch, one arm around Raven as he sat next to her. Argent and Jinx were sitting next Raven. Wally and Garth were leaning on their girlfriend's knees, sitting on the ground. Kori was laying in the middle of the floor, next to Bee who was sitting on Victor's lap and Dick was sitting on the chair next to the couch with his ankles crossed, leaning back sipping his beer. Kole and Jericho were sitting next to each other, holding hands and taping everything on their cameras, leaning on the glass door that led to the patio, which led to the beach.

"Dare." Kori hiccuped and giggled.

"I.. I.. dare youuuuuuuuuuu to uhh.." Gar looked around the room, "I can't think offf a dare. Just.. g-go sit on Dick's lap."

Everyone groaned.

"Gar, give a challenge." Kole complained.

"Mmmmm I'm comfy." Kori snuggled on to the floor.

"Not acceptable." a swaying Garth stood up, picked up a squealing and giggling Kori, and dropped her on Dick's lap.

Dick jumped and grabbed his beer with two hands. "Garth.. yyou fish. I almost dropped the bear!"

"Did he just s-say be-bear?" Jinx giggled.

Kori adjusted herself on Dick's lap, she set her two legs on either side of his right leg and leaned on to his chest, face first.

She giggled madly. "You aree pretty." she slide her hand into his shirt and he shivered.

"Water you doingg?"

"Korrrrrrrrrrrrri," Wally waved his hands above his head, "Pick me!"

"Wall-e, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I daree you to," she hiccuped, "Go streakk on the beach."

Wally stood up and ripped off his shirt.

All the guys groaned in protest. Gar stood up quickly and ripped his shirt off as well.

"Dance with m-me Wally! Dance the dance of life!"

"Mannn this ain't no strip c-club." Vic covered his face with his hands.

"You know youu want this." Wally started pelvic thrusting the air and Raven fell into a giggling fit.  
Gar grabbed Wally's hands and they both started a tango.

Everyone began to laugh madly as the two shirtless man danced together.

Kole stood up, pulling Jericho with her and opened the door that lead to the beach.

Gar and Wally looked to the door and tangoed out.

The drunk, laughing grown ups, all got up and stumbled after them.

For hours, they all laughed and rolled around in the stand.  
Finally, they all retreated back into the cabin.

Dick and Kori were left stumbling into the hallway by themselves, until Kori tripped.

Kori sat on the ground, giggling to herself.

Dick looked at her and laughed, picked her up bridal style and carried her to their shared room.  
Inside there were two queen beds on either side of the room.  
Dick brought Kori to one and set her down, but before he could fully release her, she grabbed on to him and yanked him on the bed.

Kori pressed his face against her chest and let out a giggle.

"Korii, what are you doing?" he mumbled into her breasts. Kori giggled harder and ran a hand through his hair.

"I do not want to do the sleeeping."

"What do you wannaa do?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered.

"You."

With that, Dick propped himself on top of her. He straddled her and pressed himself on top of her. Kori kept laughing and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We shouldn't." Dick croaked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, okay!" Kori closed her eyes and yawned. "I am not comfy." Kori sat up, brushing off Dick and began to strip off her dress, leaving her in her black laced bra and black thong to match. "I am now comfy."  
Dick's eyes widened and he covered them with his hands.

"Dick... what?" Kori tugged on his hands.

"I shouldn't."

"You are a womanizer, are you not?"

"I am. Just.. Kori..." With his eyes closed, he began to unbutton his white dress shirt. He slipped it off and handed it to Kori.

"Put it on."

Kori pouted and took the shirt. She put it on and then buttoned it up all the way. She poked at his eyelids and they fluttered open.

Emerald eyes stared in piercing blue ones.

"You are so beautiful." Dick stroked a hand across her cheek. "Nno one has everr stood up for me llike that. Especially to Babss. She hurt me _so _bad, Kori." Dick closed his eyes and shuddered. "I wanna thank you,"

Kori smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. She stretched and laid down on the bed.

"No one deservess to be put through the hurt she pput you throuugh. Babs is a bitch."

Dick laughed and laid down next to her, and stared into her eyes.

"I feel like I've knownn you foreverr."

Kori nodded and closed her eyes. "The feeling is mutual.. You will find someone.. some...day..." Kori's sentence died down and was replaced with heavy, even breathing.

Dick closed his eyes and smiled. "Maybe today is the day..." he whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry if some of you wanted to read the adventure of the grownups being drunk. Maybee next time.

There's a tinsy bit of fluff. Yep.

If some of you have not noticed, I really do not like Babs.  
Just reading the comics and having her stealing away Richard from Koriand'r..

yeah i did not like that one bit.

My sister pointed something out today, can any of you imagine Beyonce as Starfire? I could. I just changed some things and it opened up my eyes.. but then I got this image of Star dancing to All The Single Ladies and I forgot about it. xD

Yeah. Please leave a review. c:


	2. Hangover Challenge

**I am sure you are all aware I do not own Teen Titans so yeah**

**By the way, it would be greatly appreciated if you could all spare a moment and check out my friend starprincess313's page. She has some pretty great stories up. c: Ya'll need to look up Mad Father on youtube then read her Mari's Escape. Okie? o:**

**okay let us get a move on**

* * *

**CABIN FOR A WEEK: Chapter 2 - First Day - Hangover Challenge**

Kori felt as though there was lava churning in her stomach. She could feel acid creep its way up her throat.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a jolt. She didn't even take a millisecond to observe her surroundings. She stood from where she was sleeping and sprinted to the bathroom she remembered that was in the bedroom.

She flew to the toilet and threw open the lid and emptied herself.

She sat there for a good 15 minutes, leaning over the toilet.

When her stomach finally settled down to a sharp ache rather than molten lava, she finally noticed everything happening around her.

First off, this wasn't her shirt.

The baggy dress shirt was unbuttoned a bit and slide off her shoulder which all covered her bra and two thumbs past her bottom, covering up her lacy thong.

Kori sniffed the shirt and groaned.  
It smelled nothing like her, it smelled like man.

Did she have some kind of one night stand? Kori instantly started bashing on herself for doing something so stupid. But she was still dressed, so there's a possibility it didn't happen.. right?

Her blurry and uncoordinated train of thoughts were interrupted when she finally started to feel hammering in her head.

Explosions and thunder went off in her head as she pulled at her hair, trying to stabilize herself. During this she realized the pearls and flowers still dangled within her hair from yesterday were still present. Her stomach lurched and she gripped the toilet. Tears slid down her eyes as she felt fire spread from her stomach to her throat.

This was the worst hangover she had ever gotten. She brought a shaky hand up and flushed the toilet. She wiped her mouth and tried desperately to stop her shaking. Her bones collided together as she tried to calm herself of her violent shuddering.

Another lurch, and she was gripping the toilet again for dear life.

Kori froze as she felt a large, warm hand rest on her back.

She was too busy emptying herself to turn and look at the intruder.

Another hand made its way to her fringe and brushed it back. The hand grabbed all her hair starting to fall in her face and held it back.  
The hand on her back began to rub up and down. Kori was soothed almost instantly and she felt her shivering begin to die down.

She focused her attention to the soothing hands and she mentally began to calm down.  
The hands felt so caring, so gentle and oh so trusting. Once she was positively sure she was done, she flushed the toilet and wiped at her eyes.

She sniffled. "God damn the alcohol."

"Hey, it's not its fault that it's so damn good."

Kori turned to the deep voice that spoke behind her.

She was met face-to-face to a smiling Dick. His eyes clouded over with worry and his eyebrows were furrowed slightly. He was shirtless and wearing gray sweat pants with black and red socks peeking out underneath.

Kori blushed red in embarrassment and turned away from him, escorting her eyes to look anywhere but his chest. "I apologize for my current appearance.. You did not have to assist me."

His hand left her back and brought her chin up to face him.

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to. You don't have to apologize for anything." He grinned sheepishly. "We all kinda woke up with a rough start. Vic and Garth made a bunch of drinks that are suppose to help cure hangovers. I've had about 9 glasses already. It's honestly just disgusting." he shuddered. "But worth it. Besides the head ache, I feel fine."

He brought both his hands to her shoulders and rubbed them. "Think you can get up?"

Kori nodded and stood up slowly. She swayed a bit and gripped Dick's hand for support.  
Once she was steadied, she realized she was holding Dick's hand. She blushed mad and apologized.

"Listen, why don't you get yourself cleaned up? I bet you feel awful." he frowned. "I brought our bags in this morning, I'll put yours in here and leave you be." he reached over and wiped underneath her eyes. A certain look crossed over his features that Kori couldn't recognize.

Kori swayed a bit and she tried to question him, but all that came out were mumbles.

Dick turned pink slightly and gave her a curt nod. He left the bathroom and returned moments later, dropping off her bag and gave her a wink.

Kori spent almost an hour in the shower, pulling out pearls and flowers and scrubbing off makeup and shaking off sand, not knowing how or when it got there. She threw up a couple times, so she didn't officially finish her hot shower until her stomach was only a small ache once again.

She put what she was guessing whose shirt was Dick's and all her undergarments in a dirty hamper in the bathroom and unzipped her bag.

She dug around until she found her matching purple thong and bra and slipped them on. She slipped on a medium sized, gray, unattractive, baggy sweater. Even though it was ugly, the way it looked on Kori, made her and the sweater irresistible looking. She slipped on some black yoga shorts.

She looked through the drawers of the bathroom until she found a hair dryer. Kori was shocked when she completely finished blowing dry her massive amount of hair in 15 minutes when it usually took an hour. A good hair dryer? The best.

She let her gray sweater slip off a bit, baring her right shoulder and let her fluffy thick red hair sway down her back.

Once she left the bathroom she found Dick, lying flat on his stomach on one of the beds, playing with a piece of lint. She watched him for a moment as he struggled trying to pick it up. He muttered a couple cuss words and let out a groan in defeat after another failed attempt. Kori giggled and he whipped his head around.

His eyes bugged at the sight of her and is mouth went dry. She tilted her head, and her flaming locked slid over her shoulder.  
Dick cleared his throat and turned red in embarrassment. He sat up, facing her and ran a hand through his untamed hair.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Greetings." She smiled back, and dropped her head.

"I am sorry about your shirt, I am in belief that it is yours. I am afraid I have soiled it. I shall wash it when I get the chance." she stared into his eyes and furrowed her brows. "Dick... when I awoke, I was in your shirt... did.. I.. did.. we..?"

Dick's eyes widened and he turned slightly red. "No, we didn't."

Kori breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god we did not."

Hurt splashed across his face and Kori knew it was the wrong thing to say.

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "I didn't mean to offend you... but I have promised myself that I would not involve myself in sexual intercourse with a man that is not in a committed relationship with me." she slumped her shoulders and shrugged.

He looked at her for a moment, deep in thought. He nodded in understatement and smiled.

"So... what happened" Kori lifted an eyebrow and grinned curiously.

He chuckled. "Well.. you kinda uh, came on to me. So I gave you my shirt to cover up and then you fell asleep."

Kori 'eeped' and blushed. She covered her cheeks with her tiny hands. "Apologies! I did not mean to come on to you! I was intoxicated and not in my right mind and I had no authority to try and do so to you so you have every right to be angered by me but I do send my dearest apologies and-"

"Kori!"

"..Yes?"

"It's fine! Really." He stood up and walked over to her, he flashed her a lop sided grin and she felt her insides melt.

She inspected him for a moment and pursed her lips.

"You.. you gifted me your shirt so that I would cover myself?"

He nodded.

"But.. I was under the intention you were a player. So I have heard. I would expect for someone, such as you, please do not be offended, would take advantage of the situation. I cannot express how thankful I am. You are truly a respectable gentlemen." she kissed his cheek and skipped out the room.

He placed a hand on his cheek, trying to memorize the way her lips felt against his face.

Kori was greeted with most of the group as she walked into the kitchen.  
She smelled different sorts of breakfast items as she grounded herself by the kitchen island.

Victor, Garfield and Kole were busy working around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone while Argent and Rachel were watching from a small distance drinking some strange liquid..

"Morning, Star!" Argent greeted, taking a sip of a gray looking substance that was filled within a clear glass cup.

"Good morning Argent! Good morning my fellow friends!" Kori smiled happily.

"Technically, it's not morning." Rachel droned, also sipping the same weird liquid as Argent was.

"Yeah, it's like 5 in the afternoon." Gar rubbed his eyes. Kori gasped.

"Is it really? It seems as though we have wasted our day." she frowned.

"There's always tomorrow!"

"Anyone else start with a rough morning?" Bee came trudging into the room, with a hand on her head.

"Not really." Rachel replied.

"I do believe this is the worst hangover I have experienced." Kori slouched. "I felt as though my insides were burning and that Thor from the Avengers was plummeting his hammer around the inside of my brain." she rubbed her temples. "Dick was there to assist me, I must admit I did feel better... my stomach is at a dull and empty pain. I am most starving."

"I think you described how I felt this morning perfectly." Victor called.

"So... Dick, eh?" Bee grinned painfully.

Kori giggled as her friend tried to coax with her hangover. "Yes. He is most soothing." she looked to the kitchen island that was filled with clear cups.. About 30 glasses of the gray substance Argent and Raven were sipping scattered around the marble counter. A couple migraine relief boxes piled up on each other in the corner.

"Please, what is this?" Kori lifted up a glass.

"Helps with the hangover. Drink lots of it. We'll have to make a couple more batches, we still have people who are gonna wake up and need them when they do." Gar implied.

Bee grabbed a cup and Kori stared down into it.

"What does it taste like?"

"Like Garfield's socks." Raven smirked

"Hey!"

Kori's nose wrinkled in disgust as Bee shivered.

"Karen, we shall do as they say, bottoms up?" She looked to Bee. She nodded and grinned. They both raised the cup to their mouths and chanted 'bottoms up'. Their faces turned green to pale as they gulped down the strange liquid. Once finished, the girls groaned and shook with protest.

"That was awful." Kori moaned.

"Oh yeah girl, that was just horrendous." Bee walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. Victor walked over and handed a plate to Bee and Kori, then one for Rachel.

"Ladies." he greeted when handing the girls a plate of waffles and bacon. Kole grabbed her own plate and sat on the kitchen counter.

Everyone thanked Gar, Vic and Kole and chowed down. Gar went to go retrieve everyone else when Garth came in.

"Hey all." he greeted with a whistle and a smile.

"Well someone is happy." Kole commented.

"Just feeling great." he responded.

"Probably cause he's over his hangover and is enjoying the rest of us trudgin' around in misery." Victor grunted. Garth chuckled and walked over to Argent where he kissed her cheek.

"God damn it." everyone turned to the entrance of the kitchen where Jinx was walking in. Her pink hair was pulled to the side and dripping wet. A happy looking Wally was by her side.

"Good morning Star shines, the earth-" Wally began cheekily but was interrupted by Raven.

"Wally, if you even finish quoting Charlie and Chocolate Factory, I will kill you."

Wally pouted. He muttered something under his breath and walked over to stand next to Kori.

"You know what happened to Dick?" Wally raised an eyebrow and Kori instantly began to worry.

"What do you mean? Is he sick?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I walked by the door and I saw him fist pumping the air while clutching on to his cheek for dear life." It was now Kori's turn to raise her eyebrow.

"I do not know." she responded truthfully, suspicious to what had caused Dick to act as so. Just then, Dick and Garfield came walking in.

"Why does it seem like all the girls are suffering more than the guys?" Bee complained.

"Because we're so strong." Garfield flexed his arms and winked at her. Jinx scowled while Raven walked over and slapped him upside the head. Argent stuck her tongue out at him and laughed when all the guys sent warning glances at him.

"Oh, and we're not?" Karen put her hands on her hips.

Gar went white. "What? No, no I never said that!" he put his hands up in protest.

"You implied it." Jinx poked her finger at him.

"Now look what he did." Victor attempted to whisper to Garth quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Argent accused at him. Victor's eyes went wide at being heard and he began to fidget nervously.

"I uh- nothing- I just-"

"Oooh, so you guys _do _think we're weak!" Bee through up her hands and growled.

"We never said-"

"Looks like we've been given a challenge" Raven stated.

"What sort of challenge?" Kori tilted her head and eyed everyone curiously. She met Dick's eyes for a brief moment and then turned away blushing. Eyes snapped to Jericho as he walked into the kitchen. He froze as the tension in the air filled his senses. He saw most of the girls glaring at him and he stepped over to where the guys where standing.

"I challenge thee to a duel!" Kole pointed her finger at the guys.

"Um.. what-"

"Yes, we shall do the kicking of the butt!" Kori jumped excitedly. Garth slapped Gar in the back of the head. He cried out in pain as the guys glared daggers at him.

"We accept!" Wally bellowed and the glares went from Gar to him. Bee stood up to face him.

"Good, or we would'a made ya!" Her voice raised.

"Where's the challenge?" His voice raised as well.

"At the beach!" she was yelling now.

"When!" Wally yelled louder.

"45 MINUTES!" She screeched.

"FINE!" He roared and turned to the stunned guys while the girls sauntered off to Argent's room.

"Wally you fucking idiot."

* * *

It was a clear sunny day out and a light breeze drifted across the sand, tossing it lightly in the air. The sand and water basked in the sun as the small inhabitants of the area scampered around playfully.

A small crab emerged from a small rock that was one of the many large rocks that lay on the white sand and tip toed carefully to a near by bush. The seagulls flocked around the shore before taking flight, their feathers ruffling carelessly in the wind.

But in a flash, it all became cold.

5 dark shadows cast over the once friendly beach in a harsh matter, creating an eerie presence. The shadows roamed across the sand until it reached the shore line. The warm water licked at their feet in an attempt to ease the tension down. One of the 5 shadows flickered as a seagull swooped by.

The seagull drew away in fear as the shadows turned to the unwanted bird and it flapped its wings desperately to escape their killer stares.

A lone shadow drifted over to the others, carrying a large object in hand. The shadows turned to the approaching figure and nodded their greetings.

One small dark cloud that floated over the sky, covering the sun. The small animals scattered frantically back into their hiding homes as the seagulls flew away from the darkness and the ocean's current pulled out.

No one was safe from the eerie darkness the 6 figures cast.

"What happened to the sun?" Kole questioned as she set down the large red bucket she was heaving as a small dark cloud covered the sun's hot rays.

"I dunno love." Argent's thick British accent blew in the air.

"It's been 45 minutes." Raven said in matter-of-fact tone. Bee rolled her eyes and slung an arm around Kori's shoulders.

All the girls were dressed in their swim tops and shorts. Kori with a dark red bikini top that had silver beads, Bee with a yellow floral bikini top, Jinx with a dark purple bathing tube top, Raven with a black one piece that had large slits on the sides, Argent with black bikini covered in white stars and last Kole with a plain light blue bikini top.

"Who shall pick the first challenge?" Kori asked. The girls all agreed that they would do a total of 3 challenges. One team would pick the first, the next would pick the other and the last challenge would be agreed on by both teams. The team was girls vs boys.

"Well since we did challenge them, I guess we should let them pick the first." Jinx said as her eyes scanned the near-empty beach.

"This'll teach em' to keep their mouths shut." Bee lifted her nose in the air.

"Did you guys see Jericho's face when he walked in the kitchen?" Argent snickered.

"I have never seen anyone so scared in my life." Kori giggled and the rest of the girls joined in the laughter. Their laughter immediately ceased as their eyes caught site of the boys filing down the beach. They were each dressed in swim wear.

Garth had a tight blue surf suit that was short sleeved with black swim trunks, Gar was dressed in Hawaiian printed swim trunks, Wally in yellow and red water proof basketball shorts, Jericho in green swim trunks, Victor in dark blue swim trunks and Dick dressed in dark red swim trunks that were lined with black.

Jinx let out a low whistle as the girls addressed the boys with their eyes.

"If I wasn't so determined to beat the crap out of them, I would enjoy checking them out more." Bee commented.

"Are.. are they wearing .. _armor_..?" Argent asked, bewildered.

Indeed, most of them were wearing armor. Gar had three bedroom pillows strapped on his chest, back and crotch, Wally had a small pot strapped on his head with a pillow strapped on his crotch, Jericho had a pillow strapped on his chest and so did Garth. Victor and Richard were the only ones who remained defenseless.

The girls stared at the boys in stunned silence as they looked on fearfully. They boys stopped short when they were a few feet from the girls.

Raven let out a snort and the girls toppled over in laughter.

"I told ya they'd laugh!" Victor chuckled nervously as the boys dressed in 'armor' turned beat red.

"At least we'll be protected unlike you two!" Gar seethed.

"But at least we don't look like idiots." Dick grumbled back.

The girls were in tears as they rolled around in the sand, trying to catch their breath.

"What- what on Earth-" Kole choked out.

After about a good five minutes, the girls laughter died down and they managed to get on their feet.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven said breathlessly.

"Team captains?" Garth questioned.

The girl's eyes flicked over to Bee as the guy's turned to Dick.

"Well, guess that's that." Dick shrugged and walked forward in the group, so did Bee.

"Ooh, boss, can we pick team names?" Wally called out.

"I don't think so-" he began but was cut off by Kori.

"Oh, yes! That sounds most fun, may we?" she clapped and turned her attention to Dick and Bee. All the guys were nodding in anticipation as the girls, besides Kori and Kole rolled their eyes at their childish behavior.

"Oh, yeah, I-I mean of course we can, Kori." Dick turned red as he stuttered. The girls smiled knowingly, besides Kori who was oblivious. Wally grinned mischievously and nudged Victor who snickered in response.

"Whipped." Wally whispered to the guys. Dick turned around and gave him a death glare as everyone tried to cover their snickers.

"Who's up for Avengers?" Garth yelped and the guys agreed eagerly.

"Dude, I am so the Hulk." Gar waggled his eyebrows as Victor slapped him upside the head.

"As if."

"We should totally be the Sirens." Jinx suggested.

"As in the Sirens from the comics?" Raven lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah, all girl team." she confirmed. Raven nodded in acceptance and the girls squealed delightfully.

"Sounds good to me." Bee finalized and locked eyes with Dick who was staring at Kori.

"Eyes up, lover boy." Richard looked back to Bee and tried his best to calm down the blush rising up his cheeks from being caught. "Since me and the gall's are so merciful, boys get first pick on the challenge."

Dick turned to Victor and grinned. He nodded with his own grin and Dick turned his attention back to Bee.

"Deal." he stuck out his hand and Bee gave it a firm shake.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

"Oh, you have got to be kidding with me." Jinx moaned.

The guys came running back down the beach holding 12 of what they call 'stank ballz'.

"Okay, rules." Dick began. "You got the whole beach to hide," he gestured the beach, which had many holes, rocks, bushes and hills to hide behind. "No going back to the cabin or towards the town. You're allowed to either wander off by yourself or go as a whole group or less. The stank ballz are tied together a certain way so you don't have to worry about them falling apart. If you're hit with a stank ball, you're automatically out. If you're out, leave you're stank ball with who ever hit you. Meet back here if you're hit. We all have 10 minutes till the game begins so we have enough time to disperse."

Bee nodded and turned towards the girls who had grim expressions on their faces. Victor and Jericho each passed out a stank ball to each girl.

Raven grimaced as she was handed a ball. "Can't we be more civilized?" she asked irritably.

"Nope." came Wally's cheeky response.

"Avengers, ready?" Dick asked in an authorized tone. There was a chorus of 'yeah'.

"Sirens, let's go!" Bee ordered and turned around with a run.

"Autobots, roll out!" Wally said.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Wally, we're not Autobots."

"I know." He responded cheekily and ran the opposite way Bee had as the girls ran off after her. Dick sighed and jogged after him.

* * *

"Alright girls, I'm going to split us into a groups of three." Bee organized.

"I would rather-" Raven was cut off by Bee.

"Na uh girl, you gatta play." Raven huffed and rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Kori, Jinx and Kole, you're group one. Raven, Argent and I will be group two." The girls got assembled in their group and awaited orders.

"Now, listen closely.."

* * *

Dick's eyes scanned the beach cautiously. He had separated the guys into groups of two's. It was him and Wally, Gar and Victor and Garth with Jericho. He fumbled with the ball in his hands as he crouched behind a rock.

"Don't even try, Wally." Dick sighed. Wally came bouncing up behind him with a chuckle.

"How'd ya know I was sneaking up behind you?"

"I just did."

"Hmm.." Wally scratched his chin in thought. "So.. how about that Kori?" Richard became distracted for a moment before he responded.

"What about her?" he replied coolly. Wally grinned and crouched by Dick.

"Aw, come on. You're telling me you have no interest at her? At all?"

"No."

Wally sighed. "Fine, fine." his grin became wider. "I mean, why would you? I could never imagine yourself with such a hottie like that. Running your fingers through the fire line mane of hers-"

"What?" Dick chocked.

"-Running your hands up those golden long legs-"

"Hey!"

"And up to grab those great big-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dick threatened. Wally's grin was so wide, it was almost scary.

"But you know, you're not interested in all."

Dick grumbled while Wally basked in victory. He got up and began to sneakily run around from rock to rock. Dick followed closely behind him.  
After a few minutes of silence, Dick finally spoke up.

"Fine, I'm interested."

Wally was in full glory now. "Oh?"

"But not like that- I mean- I am. When I first saw her those were my first thoughts. But then I actually got to talk to her and I just.. I don't know. I actually was more interested on knowing her than feeling her up while we were talking." he admitted sheepishly. "Then she stood up to Babs, and my whole perspective changed. There's something different about her.."

Wally grunted happily. "Is _the _Dick Grayson in love?"

"What!" Dick shouted. He clamped his hand over his mouth after his sudden out burst, remembering they were suppose to stay hidden. "Who said anything about love?"

"It's written all over your face."

Dick frowned and tapped the pot on Wally's head.

"Oh hey Mr Grumpy gills." Wally mimicked Dory from Finding Nemo. "When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"

"Wally, I swear to god."

* * *

"I spot them!" Wally whispered to Dick and readied his stank ball. Dick tip toed over to Wally who was hiding behind a rock and peered around. He froze.

Kori and Jinx were a short distance away, completely oblivious of their presence. But it was the position they were in that made him frozen on spot.

Kori and Jinx were dripping wet. Their hair was pulled back from their faces and the water glistened off their slender bodies. Kori was sprawled out on the sand, with Jinx on top of her. Jinx had Kori's wrists pinned above her head with one hand as she was straddling her. Kori was running her foot up Jinx's calf as Jinx's hand ran up and down Kori's curves.

Wally was practically drooling and Dick dropped his ball.

"_Holy shit._" Wally blurted quietly. Jinx leaned closer to Kori so that both of their breasts were pushed together. Dick scrambled to Wally's side and stared with wide, glassy eyes at the two giggling girls.

"Wally, are you seeing this?" Dick whispered to his best friend.

"Sure am, boss." Wally leaned closer to the rock.

They both felt their pants becoming increasingly tighter as they watched the two girls. They were both caught by surprise when Jinx leaned in and gave Kori a hot, opened mouth kiss, which Kori responded in the same manner.

Dick fell back on behind and let out a shaky breath.

"Fuck me." Wally breathed.

"HEY, PERVERTS!"

Both the boys turned to come-to-face with a stank ball. Dick and Wally fell back with an 'oof'. Dick threw the ball off his face, as did Wally. They both turned with vicious glare to a giggling Kole. She fell on the sand, clutching her sides.

"Oh- oh, you should have seen your face's!" she gasped. Kori and Jinx both came running up behind the rock. They bot instantly fell into a fit of laughter when they caught sight of the boy's distressed faces.

Then it clicked.

"You played us!" Dick growled. Wally's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yep." Jinx snickered and grabbed both of the guy's balls. She grabbed her own and Kori's as Kole went to go get her's. Jinx handed Kori's ball to her and turned to the guys.

"And serves you right, for perving us." she scolded.

"Indeed." Kori clicked her tongue playfully and lifted and eyebrow at the embarrassed boys.

"Whatever." Both boys grunted at the same time.

* * *

"No way." Wally muttered as Dick and him neared their meeting place. All the guys, besides themselves were all seated in the sand in defeat. Raven was among the group, but she was standing next to Garfield.

"We lost?" Dick asked disbelievingly as he was in hearing range of the group.

"Dudes!" Gar exclaimed.

"Aww, man." Victor snapped his fingers as Jericho hung his head. Dick raised an eyebrow at Raven.

"Got hit. Got payback." she replied monotonously and Gar winced at the word 'payback'. The rest of the girls came skipping over to the sulking boys.

"Sirens win!" Argent cheered. The girls congratulated themselves with hugs and squeals.

"What's the next challenge?" Garth asked. Bee waved her hand in dismissal.

"We can finish the next two challenges tomorrow. I'm thinking about a movie night. Since girls won, we get to pick the movie!" The girls agreed and left quickly back to the cabin, leaving the boys trudging behind them.

After a few moments of silence, Garth spoke up. "So, how'd they get you guys?" He exchanged a glance with Jericho.

Victor grunted, Gar turned red, Wally grinned and Dick sighed.

"Don't ask." Dick muttered.

"I'm guessing they got you the same way they got us." Dick grunted in response.

"What sly minxes." Victor pointed out as they all agreed.

* * *

After a movie marathon, everyone began to head to bed. It was around 12 in the morning and they all agreed they had a long day and could finish off everything tomorrow.

Kori was currently sitting on one of the beds, playing temple run on the her SAMSUNG. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a purple tank top. Dick walked into the room from the bathroom. He was dressed in silk black pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt. He flopped on the other bed and grinned at her.

"We never did finish are question game." Dick said. She looked to him with a smile.

"No, we did not. Would you like to continue?"

He nodded with a small smile.

They spent at least 2 hours talking. The topics ranged from what would you do if Christian Bale or Emma Watson were your best friend's homosexual cousin to what would happen if Katniss Everdeen was abducted by aliens from the Hunger Games arena.

Kori ended up sitting on Dick's bed half way through the conversation.

They talked to no more words could be said. Kori laid her head on Dick's shoulder as they leaned against the bedroom wall. She felt his breathing become deep and even as he slipped into sleep. He went limp against her and she couldn't help but enjoy the way her heart fluttered as she snuggled closer into his side.

**TTTTT**

* * *

**well hi there. make sure you leave a review to tell me what you think of the story! c:**


	3. Hide 'n' Go Seek

**Sorry, I have been having computer issues lately. Heads up, either the next chapter or after that will be filled with lots of fluff. c: **

**Also, I have a couple stories I plan on writing in the future. PM which one you want to see first and I will start on that as soon as I am finished with Cabin For A Week and Will You Save Me? Here are the summaries:**

The Duchess **- Set in the late 18th century, Duchess Korinna Anders of Nevermore is thrilled when her and Duke Xavier Redd of Nevermore are wed. To her dismay, her life is sent into a emotional spiral as Xavier's true side is brought out and deep feelings arise for Richard Grayson. It seems as though not even the sun can** **shine light on these dark times. ( Teen Titans, Xavier/Kori/Richard, Garfield/Raven/Malchior, Victor/Babs )**

When Purity Descends -** In Ancient times, Korinna Anders, Goddess of Everything Pure, and her 5 guardian Angels flee to Earth when a war between the Gods break out. There they search for the human who has been written as the chosen one in the prophesy that is said to restore peace between the Gods. Things take a twist as the pure ones fall for the chosen one and his companions as they make way with their journey. ( Teen Titans, The pairs will be revealed in the story ****_-smirks secretively- _****)**

A Twisted Mind - **He's rich, famous, gorgeous, charming.. and to top it all off, insane. Richard Grayson isn't just your average playboy millionaire. Grayson has a sick craving for blood, gore and violence. His other insane half has spent the last 5 years brutally raping and murdering young woman as his charming side has brought him up on popularity. He sets his next target on a exotic red head who some how manages to steal his heart and he himself begins to question his sanity. Who says it's too late to save a twisted soul? ( Teen Titans, Richard/Kori, Victor/Karen, Garfield/Raven )**

**Plus, if you have any ideas like certain scenes you want to read, PM to tell me and I will see what I can do. c: **

* * *

**CABIN FOR A WEEK: Chapter 3 - Second Day - Hide And Go Seek**

"WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" A voice bellowed out, a loud banging clash sounding right after.

Garth woke with a jolt. His dark eyes scanned the empty bedroom as he rubbed them, trying to pry the sleepy feeling away. With a grunt, he quickly changed into a pair of black khakis and a white and red striped Hollister shirt. He walked out of his room and nearly ran into Dick.

"Whoa, sorry man." Garth shook his head, still drowsy.

"S'okay." Dick adjusted his baby blue American Eagle shit and brushed off his pale brown khakis. "Have you seen Kori anywhere?"

Garth raised an eyebrow. "No, just woke up."

Dick grinned sheepishly. "Right, sorry. Was that Bee this morning?"

"I would be surprised if it wasn't."

"Right." Both men walked towards the kitchen which was already occupied with all of the guys. The girls where no where in sight.

"Mornin'." Victor greeted as he waved his hand to two plates off to the counter, a breakfast burrito set on each. Garth and Dick both gave their thanks as the made themselves comfortable on the bar stools set near the kitchen island.

"Where are the girls?" Dick asked as he bit into his burrito.

"Not sure. They just said be ready for the next challenge." Garfield said as he sipped on his overly sweetened coffee.

Jericho signed to Victor who snorted in response. "Right, Jer."

"What? What did he say?" Gar asked. "You know I'm still learning to read the signing stuff!"

Garth rolled his eyes. "He said we better not lose this next challenge, for the sake of our embarrassment." he leaned forward. "Gar, you've known Jer for years and you're telling me you _still _don't know what he's saying?"

Garfield turned red. "Well, ah.." he looked to Wally. "Wall doesn't know what he's saying either!"

Wally looked at him, aghast. "Excuse me, green bean! I at least understand _half_ of what he's saying!"

Jericho face palmed himself.

"You guys are ridiculous." Dick commented as he placed his dish in the sink.

"Oh, _please._" Victor muttered under his breath. Dick narrowed his eyes at him.

"What does that mean?"

"We all know how ya get when Kori is around."

"Get like what?"

Victor sighed. "Do I really need to explain?" He looked at Wally. Wally's face broke out into a teasing grin.

"If I may have the honors," Wally walked to stand in front of Dick and gave a giant bow.

"Oh, Kori!" he called out dramatically. "Of course, we can do what ever you like!" he looked at Dick with big googly eyes. "You're my hero! Saving me from the big bad Babs!"

Dick scowled at him while the guys snickered.

"What's that, Dickie?" Wally cupped his ear. "Do you hear that sound?"

Wally bent over and smacked his butt, spurring out a loud whipping sound from his mouth in the process.

The guys burst out laughing and Dick cuffed Wally. "You guys are ass holes." He growled.

"What's so funny?" a soft voice said.

The guy's laughter died down as they turned to see Kori entering the kitchen, the rest of the girls followed close behind.

"Nothing, Kori." Dick replied with a smile, Kori beamed back at him. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the guys.  
They made no effort to hide their laughter as it erupted like a volcano. Kori looked confused while Dick scowled and went beat red.

Raven rolled her eyes as she stood next to Garfield. "You guys will like this challenge." she said, grimacing.

"Taking it that you don't like the challenge, Rae?" Gar asked. Her grimacing deepened.

"Nope. We picked something kiddy. She of course protested and told us to be rational." Kole proclaimed. Jinx and Raven shared tortured glances.

"We chose Hide-And-Seek!" Kori giggled. Argent grinned sheepishly.

Jericho signed, _And they thought we were immature. _He gave a small amusing smile.

"Whatever." Raven muttered as she made herself some coffee.

"So when are we goin' down?" Victor asked and Wally snorted.

"Mind out of the gutter." Jinx scolded as she hit him upside the head.

"Oh, come on! We all know you ladies aren't as innocent as you seem."

"A lady doesn't share her dirty thoughts." Argent folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, guys, back on subject?" Dick sighed.

"Sure thing, _Dick._" Garfield sang. Dick glared at him in response.

"Let's just get this over with." Jinx leaned against Wally's chest with a annoyed sigh. "We agreed to do this in town, more of a challenge. It was _way _too easy to beat your asses last time." she smirked as the guys avoided eye contact, blushes and scowls present on their faces.

"The guys have 3 hours to find us all, vise versa. Anyone caught has to go back to the candy shop." she gave Wally a brief kiss before starting towards the door.

"Sirens?" she called and the girls followed, a playful twinkle in their eyes. Minus Raven and Jinx. As they walked out the front door Kori looked back at Dick with a small smile. He smiled in return and walked to catch up to her.

Raven and Garfield who were last out the door, saw this.

"Why don't they just get together and do it already?" Garfield asked. Raven growled at him.

"Don't be an idiot. You know damn well why Dick won't and Kori is waiting for a serious relationship. Which we know Dick can't be capable of." she looked back up at the two who were laughing. "Still... can't ignore the over powering chemistry radiating off of the two."

"Right, right. Kinda cute, don't ya think, Rae?" he nodded to Dick who wrapped his arm around Kori's waist.

"Yeah. Kori seems fond of him. We know Dick lusts for her."

"Sure he does, but pretty sure it's something more if he's making stary eyes and drooling every time she walks in the room." he stuck his tongue out. "And he blushes! The Dick Grayson! Blushing!" Gar laughed.

"Whatever." Raven gave a small smile and leaned in to give Garfield a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"She's this tall-" Wally stuck his hand straight into the air. "-Got these loong legs that go on forever-"

Dick whacked Wally on the chest with a roll of his eyes. The guys broke out into groups again to search for the girls. It was the same as last time. Dick with Wally, Vic with Gar, and Garth with Jericho. They reasoned they would cover more ground if they broke up. The town was small, but there were plenty places to hide. Dick and Wally were asking around to see if anybody had seen the girls. Of course, their main targets where Jinx and Kori, but they kept their eyes open for all of the girls. They had already been searching for an hour, they were getting antsy. They all left their phones at the cabin so they had no idea how their progress was going.

"Flaming red hair, giant green eyes, seen her? She's incredibly hard to miss." Wally asked the waitress sweeping the porch of a small seafood restaurant. The waitress shook her head.

"Okay," Wally rubbed his chin, "How about a girl with purple hair? Or another girl with red and black hair? Or a girl with pink hair and pink cat eyes? Pretty smile? Hot body? Even harder to miss." The waitress shook her head again.

Wally sighed. "Well, thanks for the help." Wally nodded her off and turned around with sunken shoulders. Dick patted him on the back.

"We need a plan." Dick ran a hand through his dark hair.

"That we do."

* * *

"Think they found anybody?" Garth asked Jericho as they passed by a gift shop. Jericho shrugged and Garth sighed.

Jericho's eyes scanned the perimeter before they stopped at a store across the street. Jericho nudged Garth frantically and broke out into a grin.

"What?"

Jer pointed across the street. Garth followed his finger before he too, broke out into a grin.

"Checkmate."

* * *

"Dude! I see them!" Garfield squealed.

"Where?" Victor looked around, trying to find out where Garfield was looking.

"There over there, in the book store!" Garfield scampered off to the left of Victor. Victor reluctantly followed and Garfield came to a halt at the front of the small library. Victor peered inside before he chuckled.

Through the big window he could see Raven and Jinx who were sitting Indian style on the floor, books scattered around them.

"We should have checked here first." Victor rubbed a hand down his face before he walked into the book store. He and Garfield came to a halt in front or Raven and Jinx as they were both deep into reading their books. Victor cleared his throat and both girls looked up to him.

Raven put a hand to her head. "Oh, we've been caught." she said in a monotone voice. "Whatever shall we do?"

Garfield grinned and bent over to kiss Raven on the cheek. "Gotcha, Rae." he poked Jinx on her arm with a snicker.

"Come on ladies, to the candy store we go." Victor wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders while Garfield led them out of the book store.

"You should have let us put our books away." Jinx noted.

"What? And give you a chance to escape? I think not." Victor grunted. Raven snorted.

"Come on, hurry up! We have to find the rest!" Garfield waved to them as the candy store came into view.

"He just wants candy." Jinx rolled her eyes.

Raven stared after him lovingly. "Idiot." She muttered.

* * *

"How much longer do they have?" Kole asked Argent as she readjusted her big sunglasses.

"Bout another 30 minutes, love." Argent gave a growl as she tugged at the giant scarf around her neck. "Why are we wearing this again?"

"Incognito." Kori chimed. The three girls dressed up in hope to not be caught. They were sitting in the back of a local coffee shop near the back exit in case they needed a quick escape. Kori had on a black pencil skirt and black stilettos with a brown trench coat. She had her hair tucked under a big floppy purple hat and big red heart sunglasses pressed up against her eyes. Argent had on a Gothic black skirt with a pale pink v-neck shirt. She had a bright pink scarf wrapped around her neck and pink flats. Her hair was tucked under a blue beanie and she had black sunglasses framing her face. Kole was wearing a baby blue dress with brown boots. She had the biggest sunglasses of all, they were green and star shaped. She too had her hair tucked under a beanie, but the color was black.

"I'm not too fond of hats." Argent sighed.

"I know, but do you honestly think we would not be found with our hair, the color it is?" Kori pointed out.

"True." Argent smiled and sniffed the air. "Nothing like the smell of the ocean and coffee."

Kole and Kori sniffed the air and gave delighted sighs. "You got that right." Kole agreed.

"So, Star.." Kole leaned forward on to the olive green lounge chair. "You seem to like Dick." Argent giggled.

"Sorry, sounded bad. Continue, love."

Kole rolled her eyes. "I was saying it seems like you like Dick." Kori blushed.

"Well, he is very charming."

Kole grinned. "He also seems to like you."

Kori snorted. "And all the other beautiful woman populating the planet."

Argent gave her a 'seriously?' look. "Yes because every other beautiful woman on the planet can make THE Dick Grayson bend to their very will and have his cheeks heat up so fast it could shame the sun."

"And all in the span of 3 days of knowing each other." Kole chirped.

"Well I-" Kori began before her eyes went wide as she stared ahead of them.

"What?" Argent and Kole turned to where Kori was looking before their faces became panicked. "Hell."

Garth and Jericho casually strode into the small coffee shop.

"Finally! I was afraid there wouldn't be any coffee shops!" They heard Garth exclaim, completely oblivious to the presence of the three girls.

"Oh, crap." Kole sunk deeper into the sofa, pulling her beanie down lower.

"Maybe they won't see us." Kori whispered. Just then, Jer turned their way. He inspected them carefully while they pretended to be busy. They watched him from the shades of their glasses and their breathes caught in their throats as Jericho's eyes widened. He turned to Garth, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

In the midst of their panic, someone yelled out "every lady for themselves" and they dispersed.

Kori, who was closet to the door, sprinted out as Argent and Kole quickly followed. They both got stuck in the door at the same time and began to feel even more anxious as Garth and Jer's voices became closer. With one large shove, they boy fell out the door and on to two pedestrians walking by the exit door. Argent quickly stood off the stranger she fell on, pulling Kole off the person she fell on to.

"Sorry-" she blurted "-in a rush, gotta go-" she was interrupted by the stranger.

"Aha!" Wally snorted and pounded Dick on the shoulder. "Wow, I could barely tell it was you guys!" he began laughing and looked at the two girl's outfits as Garth and Jericho popped up behind them.

Kole snapped her fingers. "We were so close to getting away!" Jericho came up and took her hand, giving her a soft smile as she pouted.

Garth wrapped his arm around Argent's waist. "Well, let's hope the guys found the other girls."

_Where's Kori? _Jericho signed. _I thought I saw her._

Kole and Argent exchanged glances. "Umm.. no?"

"Well, where is she?" Dick looked around.

Wally narrowed his eyes at the girls. "You know where she is." he accused.

"No, we really don't." Argent snapped. "Someone yelled 'every lady for themselves' and she took off running."

Wally snorted. "Well, we have like 20 minutes to find her."

"Kay, let's go then." Dick said.

"Autobots-"

"Wally, shut up."

* * *

"Dude, where is she! We have like 5 minutes left!" Garfield tugged at his sandy blonde hair.

The guys all met up with each other at the candy shop, as they realized they were still missing Kori, they split up into groups of two again to find her.

"Calm down, we'll find her." Dick ordered.

"But if we don't we lose! The whole thing!" he wheezed.

"Not true, even if we don't find her we still could win."

"I hope you're right dude."

"Me too." Dick muttered quietly. To their dismay, the remanding time to find Kori ended and they headed back to the candy shop.

"Well well well.." Jinx smirked.

"Looks like we've won." Argent said, stripping herself of the costume clothing she had on.

"That's not true! If you guys don't find any of us next round then we win!" Garfield exclaimed.

"True.." Kole replied, taking off her sunglasses.

"Soo, where's Kori?" Bee asked, looking around. Kole shrugged.

"She'll come around." Victor replied. A half hour passed without Kori showing up and the group was beginning to worry.

"Guys, what if something happened?" Kole asked, uneasy.

"She's been a while. Maybe we should go look for her?" Jinx asked. She took Wally's hand as Jericho wrapped an arm around Kole's waist. Victor nodded and looked at Dick, who looked on edge.

"Yo, Grayson. You alright?"

Dick looked to him and gave him a small nod, not liking the fact Kori seemed to be missing.

"Let's go." Dick said, and hurried off down the street.

Garth chuckled while Wally snorted. "He's got it bad."

"Yeah, but we can talk about that later. Let's go find Kori." Argent took Garth's hand and headed the opposite way Dick went.

Dick set himself a fast pace as he walked down the streets. He kept his face expression blank as his eyes scanned around the small town. Dick couldn't help but to worry about Kori. Dick was use to being in control, everything in order and balanced. He liked to know what was happening and right now he didn't, which through him in through the loop. Many would say he was a bit possessive and too controlling, but he couldn't help that it was in his nature. He would feel terrible if anything happened to Kori. He would surely feel even worse now that he fully admitted to himself he was attracted to her.

His heart almost exploded with relief his eyes set upon the breath taking red head who was across the street. He began to make his way over to her when he slowed down his walking pace. Her back was facing to him, and she had yet to see him. She was in deep conversation with a man who Dick examined closely. He was a bit shorter than her and had red brown hair with blue eyes. He could clearly see a big red 'X' tattoo'd on his right hand as he brought it out to brush Kori's cheek. Jealousy and anger coursed through Dick's veins. Who was this guy? Who did he think he was to go and touch Kori like that? Did Kori even know him? He was too deep in thought when he walked up behind her to see that Kori brushed off the man's hand.

"Kori."

Kori whipped around, annoyance simmering in her eyes. It all cleared away when she realized it was Dick who drew in her attention.

"Richard!" she said happily and then her face fell and her eyes widened. She brought up a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Apologies! I forgot that we were suppose to all meet back at the candy shop!"

"S'okay. Found you." he said simply, glaring at the man who stood beside Kori.

"You are all looking for me? I am sorry, I have lost track of time." she laid a hand on Dick's shoulder and he didn't even try to control the smirk that appeared on his face as the man in front of him glared daggers back at Dick at the gesture Kori made. The man cleared his throat and Kori turned to him, surprised, since she had forgotten his presence.

"Oh! Dick, this is Xavier. Xavier, this is Dick."

Xavier stuck out his hand and Dick shook his hand roughly.

"So, ready to go back to the cabin?" Dick asked Kori. She was about to respond until Xavier cut in.

"Actually, we were just talking about grabbing some coffee. It's been a while since I got to spend time with my girl." Xavier smirked. Dick felt his temper boil and Kori narrowed her eyes at Xavier.

"No, I believe it is time for us to go." Kori interlocked her fingers with Dick. Dick was unprepared for that, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Xavier's jaw locked and he crossed his arms.

"Alright, cutie. I see what you're playing." he winked at her. "We'll be in touch." and with that he walked away. Kori grimaced and turned around and drug Dick through the streets. He struggled to catch up with her fast pace for a moment and stopped her.

"Who was that?"

"An annoyance." Kori huffed, still holding on to Dick's hand. Dick raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just a one night stand who cannot take the hint to get lost." Kori finally stated. Dick nodded in understanding, having the same issue with a crazy ex named Kitten a few years back.

"Come on," he said, changing the subject to ease her discomfort. "Everyone is worried about you."

They made their way towards the candy shop and to their surprise, everyone was there already.

"Kori! There you are!" Kole waved the two over.

"Dude, where were you?" Garfield asked.

"Just ran into an old acquaintance." She waved her hand dismissively and then smirked. "You boys ready to get your butts beat?" she let go of Dick's hand and he tried not to look too disappointed. The group immediately forgot about Kori's absence and entered their competitive modes.

Wally crossed his arms and grinned. "As if."

"Says the idiot." Raven remarked. A couple people snickered and Wally ignored her.

The two red heads stared each other down, neither one of them wavering.

"Game on." Wally smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost." Jinx crossed her arms grumpily and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You guys are getting too upset over a little kid's game."

"Aww, come on Rae! You know you had fun!" Garfield kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Not all of us are little kids, Gar." she retorted.

"Yeah, _Garfield._" Wally snickered.

"Come on, lay off _Garfield._" Victor joined in.

"Guys, stop being so mean to _Garfield._" Garth scolded playfully.

"_Garfield_," Jericho signed with a grin. "_Just ignore them_."

"What kind of name is Garfield anyways?" Dick asked as they all started walking back towards the cabin.

"Oh," Garfield narrowed his eyes at Dick. "My name? You really wanna go there dude? Should I even ask how you get all those nicknames that don't even relate to the name?"

"Like Bob. How do you get the name Bob out of Robert?" Victor rubbed his bald head as they stopped at a cross walk.

"Or Billy from William." Argent nodded.

"How does one get Dick from Richard?" Garfield asked.

"You ask nicely." Raven said quietly. The group all turned to face her as a deathly silence grew upon them. Simultaneously, the group erupted into rib shattering laughter.

"You- You, you ask nicely!" Wally hooted as he leaned onto the cross walk button pole for support. Kori leaned on to Dick who was laughing a bit himself. She patted him on the arm as she struggled to calm down her laughter. Raven observed the group, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, Raven." Jinx snickered. "Good one."

"Yeah, good one." Dick rolled his eyes and walked across the street.

"Well ya'll, this sure was an exciting day." Victor commented. "Now that we're even and all."

"Ohh yeahhh, we are so gonna whoop your butts tomorrow!" Wally jumped then scampered after Dick.

"Shut it, Wally! You'll make it worse!" Garth chased after him. Kori giggled and ran to catch up to Dick.

Raven and the rest followed behind the 4, oblivious to the shadow watching them.

"Exciting day indeed." the shadow smiled evilly.

* * *

**oOOOOOOOOOo. Ok. So I hope you guys read the top, if not, go do so! And PM or comment which story you'd want to see first. Make sure you leave a review!**


	4. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:** _Okay, so in ASL, structure sentence is different than English. I call it 'Yoda-ing'. Or glossing. You take the English language and convert it into ASL. The sentence 'Do you know my teacher?' in English becomes 'My teacher you know?' in ASL. ASL also lacks grammar. But for the benefit of readers, I have Jericho sign proper English than rather what he would actually be signing. It's kinda hard for me to type down proper English rather than ASL when Jericho is signing. It doesn't feel right, because I know how it's suppose to be. So I am sorry if there are any slip ups._

_Also, have any of you guys been reading **For The First Time** by McKnight 2.0? Seriously amazing story and it's only just begun. If you haven't heard of it, you need to check it out. It's a must._

_I also believe I might discontinue **Will You Save Me**? I'm having serious writer's block on that story and when I started it, I wasn't thinking on how I was going to end it. First story and all, I got an idea, wrote it, and never though of how I was going to close it. Either that or I'll just make a short sweet ending. You know what, I'll probably end up doing that._

_This will be a some-what short chapter._

* * *

**CABIN FOR A WEEK: Chapter 4 - The calm before the storm**

"Richaaard." a soft voice sang. Richard, half asleep, grumbled in response. There was a light giggle and he felt pressure on his right shoulder, shaking him delicately.

"It is time to wake." the melodic voice commanded and the previous light shake became more demanding. He ignored the soft voice and clawed at sleep, begging it to take him again.

Dick yelped as he felt something wet and slimy slip into his ear. He swatted at his ear and lifted his head off the pillow. He blinked his eyes of sleep as he focused on the woman in front of him.

"Kori?" he asked groggily. She giggled and tucked a flaming red lock behind her ear.

"Victor has asked me to 'wake your lazy ass up' so we may eat breakfast altogether." she replied as Dick shifted up higher and rubbed at his eyes. Oblivious to the lack of a shirt, Richard missed Kori's emerald's scanning over his chest with a satisfied smirk as he forced the sleep away from his body.

"Oh, well, thanks." he yawned and sat up right fully and stretched his arms out in front of him, his muscles groaned in response from the absence of movement all night. Kori shamelessly, again, let her eyes drift across his alluring body before she giggled.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Grayson." Kori winked playfully. What Kori said was just harmless flirting, but that didn't matter for Dick's mouth went dry and he had to clear his throat 4 times before he was able to speak properly.

"Uh.. yeah.." he bashed at himself mentally. _Idiot! Way to sound lame.. _Upset that he couldn't think of a comeback since this woman imply tore the English language from his mouth with a wink and made his cheeks heat with a simple giggle, he sunk down farther onto the bed he was seated on. Dick Grayson was _never_ the bashful one.

Unnoticing of Dick's sudden drop of mood, Kori gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and bounced out of the room.

Dick sunk lower onto the bed. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Kori skipped into the kitchen with a wide smile. "Richard will be here soon."

"How were you able to wake'm up? He's usually a pain." Bee curiously asked, remembering all the other vacations her and their friends took. Waking up Dick in the morning was usually brought with curses and pillows thrown to faces.

Kori tapped the side of her nose. "It is a secret."

Kori saw all the guys exchange glances. Before she could think on the action, Dick came trudging into the room, dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Well looky at what the cat dragged in." Victor teased as he handed him a plate of waffles. Dick gave Victor a weary glare as he accepted the plate with a grunt.

"Umm, guys." Garfield called as he looked through the blinds of the kitchen window. His pointer finger was hooked on one of the blinds, pulling it down slightly so only he could see out.

"What? What is it?" Argent asked.

Garfield turned his head away from the window and gave a cluck with his tongue. "Not sure you guys are gonna like this." he said hesitantly. He reached for the drawstring of the blinds and gave a yank. As they shot up, the group let out a chorus of disappointed groans.

"It's rainin'?" Victor asked in disbelief.

"More like pouring." Jinx corrected.

"Cats and dogs." Garth shrugged as he set his plate in the sink.

"More like monkeys." Wally nodded his head at the window.

"Nah, Garfield aint' out there." Victor snickered. Garfield passed him a scathing glance as the group snickered and giggled in response.

"Where are we going to do the challenge now?" Kori asked as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Well, we could always do it here." Kole suggested.

"You just had to ask." Raven muttered darkly.

"Oh yes! That is a wonderful idea!" Kori brightened.

_What are we doing anyways? _Jericho signed.

"Well, our challenges will be slim since we're constricted to the house." Dick set his empty plate into the dishwasher. "We could just do it another day."

"Like a calm before the storm." Argent looped her arm around Garth's and stood on her tippy-toes, awarding his cheek with a small peck before she left for the living room.

"It looks like a storm is already here." Jinx walked out of the kitchen, following Argent.

"Oh, come on! Since when does a little rain stop us?" Wally spread out his arms. "Remember all the other times we were out in the rain?"

"Yeah, we all got terrible colds." Raven rolled her eyes, miffed, and went to the living room as well.

"I remember when Dick slipped and fell into that ravine when it was raining." Garth chuckled.

Kole started giggling. "It looked more like a river."

"Yeah, well he was running so fast, he just slipped!" Garfield laughed as he remember Dick's flabbergasted face before he slipped into a ravine. Wally and Garfield suggested that they should go exploring the woods next to the Wayne manor that day. Everyone, aside from Raven, Jinx and Argent went along. It started to pour and they bolted for the house. There just so happened to be a ravine next to Dick as he lost his footing in a mud puddle and tumbled down into it. Garfield was laughing so hard he couldn't help up Dick, who was completely and thoroughly soaked.

"And then he tried to grab on the branch nearby to help him up- and it snapped!" Garth laughed and even Dick found himself chuckling. Looking back at the memory, it was pretty funny. Kori giggled as well as she imagined a helpless Dick scrambling for balance.

"He used too much force." Bee giggled loudly with Kole as Jericho smiled, a wide tooth grin.

"Sometimes you're too strong, Dicky." Wally laughed and Victor let out a laugh that mingled with a snort. and Dick rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Guess you could say he was swift as a coursing river." Victor teased.

"With a force of a great typhoon." Garth caught on.

"With all the force of a raging fire!" Wally sang.

"Mysterious as the dark side of- the moooooooooooooooooooooon!" the 3 boys sang before they toppled over in laughter. The girls giggled at the boys immaturity.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious on how you all know that song by heart."

"Not as curious on how you know where it's from." Wally shot back and Jericho smirked.

"Who hasn't seen Mulan?" Kole sarcastically asked.

"..I have not."

All heads snapped over to Kori, who smiled sheepishly at them. They stared at her in disbelief.

"You haven't seen Mulan?" Bee shook her arm. "Oh, girl! You gotta see!"

"Dude, it's just like Jackie Chan in girl version, except, you know, she's hot!" Garfield exclaimed as he grabbed Kori's other arm. Bee and Garfield pulled Kori out of the kitchen with Kole, rambling on how great of a movie it was.

"If we don't stop em' after Mulan, I have a feelin' we'll all be watchin' princess movies for the rest of the day." Victor broke the previous silence and followed after them.

_Agreed_ Jericho signed. The guys turned to the kitchen entrance again as Garfield re entered.

"There gonna find the movie." Garfield said.

"Hmm.. I got an idea." Wally grinned evilly. Jericho carefully took in Wally's expression.

_I'm not sure I'm gonna like what you have to offer. _Jericho signed slowly.

"Yeah.. Wally.. usually your ideas aren't the best." Garth placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Wally brushed him off.

"What? My ideas are amazing! Dick, back me up!"

"Uh.." Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

Wally stared at him in disbelief. He ran a hand through his red hair and placed a hand on his heart. "Oh ye of little faith."

"Well, then?" Garfield pressed on.

Wally leaned forward and glanced back toward the entrance of the kitchen before his attention was brought back to the men surrounding him. He whispered quietly to them and their eyes widened.

"What?" Dick asked.

_Why? _Jericho signed.

"Cause it'll be fun." Wally grinned.

"Uh.. not so sure that's a good idea." Garth pondered at the thought of what the group would do to get revenge on them all.

"Oh_ come on_! Stop being party poopers."

"Well, I'm in!" Garfield proclaimed.

"Oh, hell." Dick agreed.

Jericho nodded. The men turned to stare at Garth.

"Oh, fine. Now what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Oh, for a moment I believe Shang would kill Mulan." Kori placed a hand over her heart. The girls were cuddled around the couches watching Mulan. The boys all sat around the floor, the blinds to the sliding glass doors were pulled back and the roaring ocean was in view. Rain pelted down harshly and dark clouds swirled. Jericho, Garfield and Wally had returned back to the woman and Victor.

"That would ruin the whole movie." Argent replied absently as she focused on the movie.

"It would be upsetting." Kole snuggled further into the couch.

Suddenly there was a loud thump from the kitchen, followed by a deep male voice that was shouting and another man's voice screaming.

The group froze and looked at each other.

"Did.. Was that.. imagined.. or.. did you all..?" Jinx replied slowly.

There was an agonizing scream from the kitchen and everyone shot up from their seat. They all ran towards the kitchen.

"Stay there." Victor ordered the girls, only to be ignored.

Once they reached the kitchen, they found it to be empty. Save a broken glass cup and the kitchen window wide open. Victor went over and closed the window as rain started to hurl in.

"Alright.." he glanced around the kitchen until his eyes met the wide eyed ones of everyone.

"Where's Garth and Dick?"

Everyone turned to Wally, Jericho and Garfield expectantly.

"They stayed in the kitchen after we left." Wally said as he bent down to study the shattered glass cup scattered around the floor.

"Where would they be?" Kori asked, determined to stay emotionally stable.

"They should be around the house. Somewhere." Victor said as he headed back towards the living room.

"Did something happen to them? Did someone break in?" Kole asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure." Victor replied slowly as they made it to the living room. The lights to the living room where off, as well as the TV. The curtains to the sliding glass door were shut tightly.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" Bee panicked and Argent tried to calm her down.

There was a loud bang that echoed around the room and the group jumped in horror. Kori and Kole clung on to each other as Bee hung on to Victor's arm. Raven rolled her eyes and Garfield wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is Richard .. and the others okay?" Kori asked, her heart thumped oddly at the thought of Dick being injured. In response another loud bang was heard and a few of them screamed.

"Okay, dude, so not cool." Garfield said as he clutched Raven in the dark.

"We have to get out of here-" Bee blurted.

"No! Not without Richard." Kori unwove her arms from Kole. "And we cannot leave the others, if they are hurt, they are depending on us."

Wally grabbed at Jinx and hugged her tightly before he released her. "Okay. What do you want us to do?"

"I.. I do not know.. just.. something!" Kori desperately said, out of breath. Garfield let go of Raven and stood by Wally, ready for a command.

"Alright. First things first, get the ladies out-" Victor began but was cut off by Kori.

"No. I will not be leaving." she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Argent smiled at Kori and stood next to her,

"I won't be either." Jinx spoke sternly. Raven nodded and Bee let out a shaky laugh.

"There ain't a man alive who can tell me what to do." Bee said with a watering smile.

"...Fine." Victor grumbled, knowing it was useless to fight back. "Let's-

He was cut off as 2 thumps clanged on the floor and both Wally and Garfield were snapped away by the darkness.

"Wally!" Jinx blurted and reached out into the darkness. She could see nothing past the darkness and she felt her heart beat quicken. Raven's heart gave a little wench and she desperately fought her emotions.

"Okay," her voice croaked out. "We need to get out."

Kori turned to Raven with wide eyes. How could she even suggest something like that? "I will not leave-"

"If we stayed, what would happen? We would all be gone!" Raven snapped. "I've seen this happen in horror movies too many times. The best thing for us to do is leave and call the police, not go off looking only to get picked off piece by piece." she huffed out a breath. "Wow... I've been around Garfield too much.."

Kori swallowed, her throat dry. "Okay." she let out a breath. "Okay." she said, much calmer. Before anything more could be said, 5 thumps sounded around them. Without warning, the thumps let out roaring 'Boo!' and they all screamed.

The lights flickered on and they were greeted with a hysterically laughing Wally, Jericho, Dick, Garth and Garfield.

"Oh, you should have seen your faces!" Garfield snickered. Raven growled and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ do something like that again!" and she hugged him fiercely. She let him go after a brief moment and took a couple deep breaths, reining in her out of control emotions.

"Wallace West!" Jinx shrieked, her voice shrill. She grabbed him by the ear and gave him a hard yank. He repeated the word 'ow' as she began to scold him.

Kole scolded Jericho before she smothered him in hugs and kisses. Argent scolded Garth too before he was drenched in affection.

Bee eyed Victor cautiously. "You didn't have anythin' to do with this, did you?"

"No, honey bee." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "This ain't on me this time." he glared at the men around him.

Dick's laughter died down and he stared at Kori, she glared daggers at him. She approached him with a scowl on her face.

"You have worried me sick! I thought something happened to you- I!" she let out a breath and launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her head in his chest. Surprised at first, Dick wrapped his arms around her and held her while she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"That was not nice." her voice was muffled by his chest.

"I know, I won't do it again." he his right hand down her hair and shifted his hips.

He felt more than rather hear her sigh. "You are forgiven."

Dick grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"But do not think I will not get my revenge, Mr. Grayson."

He laughed at that, for he had no doubt she would.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I've actually had something kinda like that happen to me once. I was out in a field with my friend, the field was located right next to her apartment complex and we could see it from the porch of her apartment. Out in the distance, there was this big hill that led up to a Safeway and stuff, and I meant it was about a good couple miles away. Anyways, there was this weird haze that started covering the hill and everything around it. We stopped playing on the mound of dirt we were on (kid you not, this **giant** hill of dirt was in the middle of the field; they were using it for new apartments) and looked at it. The haze started to get closer and we were really confused on what the hell it was. Finally I asked what it was and she didn't know so we stood there for a few moments and stared at it. Then it hit me exactly what it was, and it was rain. I only got to say "Oh crap" before it literally just started raining cats and dogs and we sprinted for her apartment. I'm laughing now as I think back on that. :)_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! cx_


End file.
